Gangyu University History
For the longest time, there was only ever one gang to rule over all. But the seeds of discord and strife were sowed within its members and soon, the once united gang was split into two. Over time, as the two gangs warred over control, two other gangs slowly formed to contest them, for they too, wanted to be the sole rulers of the school. Others have remained solitary, preferring to lend their skills only if they could be paid for it or acting on their own interests. Where will your loyalties lie? The Four Clans: The Stria (Old English Word for a Fight Contest) The Stria are known for being the best fighters out of all the clans, proficient in both unarmed and armed combat. To be accepted in this clan, the initiate will be subjected to a series of fights against the clan’s best fighters and will undergo grueling training afterwards. The clan leader is not elected, but rather the best of all of them. Only full-fledged members that have graduated from training can challenge their leader for the right to rule the clan, which is carried out by a best of three match. The Stria’s color is red. The Myntan (Old English Word for Think) The Myntan are the rivals of the Stria. Valuing intelligence and technology over fighting, they are the best hackers and puzzle solvers. To be accepted in this clan, the initiate will be tested on their mental capacity with a series of puzzles and show their computer literacy. they also have the capability to create their own weapons which can be either ranged or enhances their human capabilities. A clan leader’s term is determined by the puzzle he/she sets for the members as a challenge. Whoever solves the puzzle and shows it to everyone will be deemed the new clan leader. The Myntan’s color is blue. The Vurdon (Romany Word for Wagon) The Vurdon are considered to be the most peaceful clan, preferring to use their words, eloquence, bartering, and selling to gain what they want. They are master negotiators, hagglers, and businessmen, but can resort to force if necessary, though their fighting skills are not as good as the Stria and they are more proficient with weapons than being unarmed. To be accepted in this clan, the initiate will be subjected to a test made by the clan’s Council of Three - the Negotiator, the Mediator, and the Enforcer. It is unknown how one gets into the position of the Council of Three. The Vurdon’s color is gold. The Martiya (Romany Word for Spirit of the Night) The most mysterious of the clans, the Martiya value subterfuge and strife to achieve their goals. Masters of deceit, thieving, and assassination, they follow only the whims of their leader, whose identity and way of coming into power is a closely guarded secret. Their initiation is also a secret, though it has been observed that members of Martiya are shown to follow their leader’s orders and protect their clanmates with unwavering loyalty. The Martiya’s color is black. The Solitaries Those who have chosen not to be associated with any clan, but instead chose to lend their skills for those who can pay for it. Each Solitary has their own personal goals and their own special skills. Every clan has been known to use some Solitaries, and some have been persuaded to lose their “Solitary” status to join a clan. Solitaries mostly wear silver to signify their status, though not all do. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Background